


if i don't leave now, then i will never get away

by clownkidzclub



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, F/M, Freeform, Hurt Jake Peralta, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta Needs a Hug, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, u don’t actually see it happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownkidzclub/pseuds/clownkidzclub
Summary: It’s not like he tried to hide it, that he was broken, but he knew if they knew the extent of it they’d leave him.Just like his dad.Jake wishes he could leave himself.“You can,” The voice whispers.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Kudos: 22





	if i don't leave now, then i will never get away

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again!!!! 
> 
> title: maps - TFB

It was harder than he thought. To die.

He’d tried when he was little,

He still felt little. Like the world was crushing him under its boot. He couldn’t breathe.

You can’t breath when you die. When you’re dead. He wondered if you could think. If you felt the pain but couldn’t tell anyone.

That sounded familiar.

It’s not like he tried to hide it, that he was broken, but he knew if they knew the extent of it they’d leave him.

Just like his dad. 

Jake wishes he could leave himself. 

“You can,” The voice whispers. 

Oh right. I can. I still have control…

Amy loved him. He wishes she didn’t. He knows it'd be easier if she didn’t. If she hated him like she should. 

But Ames would be ok. She could get through anything. Soon she’d realize his absence was a blessing. A gift.

So he breathed his last breath, and wished the world goodbye. He wishes Amy goodbye. Amy was always his world. 

She’d be ok. 

They’d both be.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if u see mistakes!!!


End file.
